


Death Can Be Redeming

by Phoenix_Fire925



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Death!Virgil, Fluff after angst, I love LAMP, M/M, Multi, Really good ending, Roman is the only one with a different last name ik I’m sorry, Sad, They all die, death au, not even joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Fire925/pseuds/Phoenix_Fire925
Summary: Patton has to live through the death of his lovers. Death!Virgil au. TW: Death of loved ones, sad, orphaned at young ages.





	Death Can Be Redeming

Patton had watched too many people die in his life. 

Being left at the orphanage’s doorstep at a young age meant that he was abandoned by his parents. Surprisingly, instead of mourning the loss of parents, he became a father to everyone around him. 

This ‘being a dad’ first made its appearance around his best friend, Roman. Roman was also an orphan after his mother died at birth and his father leaving, but, he too wanted to be cheery about life. Patton came along and they connected quickly. Soon, Roman found himself often in trouble or doing dangerous actions, causing Patton to scold him and help the older boy heal. 

Logan was next. Logan arrived at the orphanage at the age of 13, his parents dying at separate times due to different illnesses. Logan quickly learned about both of these illnesses and began to study, causing the boy to become interested in more than just those illnesses alone. Patton found the boy’s habits endearing and always had to watch to make sure Logan was taking care of himself and being healthy. 

Sure, at first when he met Logan, he treated Logan like a son. After a bit of getting to know each other, at the ages of 16 and 17 (Logan being the elder), they began to date, both surprised at their own feelings. And, not too long after, Logan brought up his “confusing and all around annoying” feelings for Roman. Patton quickly agreed and the two approached Roman. Roman admitted his feelings as well (him being 17, like Logan), and soon the three were a mess of pure love. 

These three were inseparable, Logan and Roman scheming whenever they weren’t playfully arguing, Roman and Patton giggling about some joke, or Patton and Logan talking about a new obsession. They all loved each other, showing their love in small or large ways. When they all moved out is when the lives of these lovers began to splutter. 

Logan and Roman attended college a year after the three graduated high school, while Patton waited until adulthood, meaning student-loans were a pain in the ass. And, with no parents supplying any money or support, they didn’t have the nicest livelihood. The apartment they lived in was one room and a half kitchen with only one bathroom. The living space was filled with furniture they found on the side of the road. Even so, they were living. And they were in love. 

Logan gained the illness that took his father’s life. He assured the two that he’d be fine time after time, but the three knew the truth. Logan had been studying it for years and years: this illness was fatal.

Logan died a little over a year after his diagnosage. 

Roman and Patton survived, for Logan. They lived how Logan would want them to, no matter how hard. Never once did Logan not cross their minds. 

Roman was next. Two years after the death of Logan, Roman was shot in the chest during a robbery. It made the news. The brave boy Roman Prince was in the gas station when a man pulled out a gun, threatening the clerk working. Roman, being as courageous and brave as ever, distracted the robber. The robber shot Roman out of anger and fear, quickly fleeing the scene as Roman dropped. 

Roman was announced dead at the hospital. 

Patton struggled. Everything he had ever loved was taken from him. Stricken with grief and pain, he job hopped, quitting the job he worked at to rid himself of any past memories. He fled the state he and his loves had lived in, moving somewhere louder. No more thoughts and no more pain. That never happened. Every waking second was filled. Whether it be on if he was going to have enough money or energy to eat tonight, where he should apply next, or what would've happened if his loves were still here. The hole in his chest never lets him forget Roman and his desperate need for an answer as to why he is still here never lets him forget Logan. 

Fifteen years. Fifteen years spent mourning and passing by. For the last ten years, he wondered what death was like. For some cursed reason, Patton couldn’t see death as some big, evil spirit who only looked forward to eating souls. Why couldn’t he? Death had taken everything from him. Death was the reason he was alone. 

Fifteen years after Roman’s death and seventeen years after Logan’s death was when Patton passed away. When Patton went on a walk, it began to rain. Something clicked in Patton. When the rain began to beat on his back, he sat on a bench, letting the cold seep into his skin. He passed out, and dreamed of death. 

When he woke up, he was in a hospital room, dying. Death greeted him with a sorry smile. This was why Patton couldn’t see Death as a large, killer spirit. Death was tiny. And death had purple hair with a lighter purple hoodie. Patton was informed of his passing. Death by hypothermia. So Patton never woke back up. It was really a pathetic way to pass, seeing how Roman and Logan passed-

“Don’t think that way.” 

Did Death just speak to him? 

“I’m sorry, what?” Patton questioned the looming uh-spirit? Child? Patton had no clue. Death, meanwhile looked shocked. 

“Can..Can you hear me?” The kid’s mouth was agape, staring at Patton with shock. 

“Yes, of course I can. You spoke to me, so I responded. I’m dead not deaf.” This time, both Patton and Death looked shocked. Patton hasn’t made a joke like that in forever. Hell, he barely talks anymore. 

“Yeah, well, uh most people can’t hear me. Even when they die. Only two other people have been able to talk- well, that explains it.” Death takes a breath and smiles awkwardly. “The two who can understand me have been telling me to follow you around.” Patton’s heart stopped. Well, figuratively and literally. 

“Hey, you um, you there?” A hand waves in front of Patton’s face, causing his head to snap up to look at Death. The hand that waved is suddenly extended out to Patton. “C’mon, they’ve been dying to see you.” 

Patton’s eyes tear up as he takes Death’s hand. He rises and walks with Death, mindlessly swinging their hands. He hasn’t felt peace in forever. Suddenly, they cease to a halt and Death squeezes Patton’s hand. 

“Close your eyes.” Death smiles. 

“What?” 

“It’s a surprise, close your eyes.” Patton abides, his eyes sliding shut. Surprisingly enough, he feels calm and safe around Death. Suddenly two pair of arms circle him, one set on his shoulders and the other around his waist. He tears up as a voice he’s longed for whispers in his ear:

“Open your eyes.” 

Patton’s eyes fly open and he grasps the body in front of him. It turns out to be Roman, as the three start to giggle, tears flowing out Patton’s eyes. 

“I’ve missed you,” Patton says through the hiccups. The two respond with nods and hums, clutching the boy closer. Finally, Logan pulls away with a smile. 

“Patton, we’d like you to meet someone.” Patton’s head tilts as he smiles and nods. Logan points at Death. Death responds with a small smile and a wave. 

“He’s already met me, but thanks Lo. I’m Virgil, or uh, Death. Well, um a part of death. More like a representative-anyway, I meet some people as they die. I mentioned before, no one can hear me, except these two losers.“ a ‘hey!’ Rings out from Roman. Patton smiles as Logan talks. 

“So, as we could hear him and converse with him, we got to know him. He’s got to know us. And… as weird as it is, we fell in love with Virgil.” Roman smiles and grabs Patton’s hands.

“He’s got charm for the literal embodiment of death.” Patton giggles and slides a hand out of Roman’s grasp to offer it to Virgil. 

“I’d love to get to know you, Virgil.” The smaller boy smiles and accepts it.

“I’d love to get to know you too, Patton.” 

The four smile, and, even though life was hell, death is ten times better.


End file.
